The Elevator And The Genie
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Costume Party, stuck in an elevator and a little fun


The Elevator And The Genie

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy or his likeness. I own the rest

I smile nervously as you enter the elevator. I know you're not happy about getting in them on your own, but I just wish I wasn't on the way to a fancy dress party. I notice your blue eyes sparkle as you take in my costume, or more to the point, how little there is of it! I feel my stomach somersault under the look, those eyes could make butter melt!

Then the man who entered the elevator with you blocks your view and I can't help but let out a small sigh. I feel myself blush, knowing your trying to move to see me and i turn and start to examine a spot on the wall of the elevator.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that lopsided smile of yours and I try and calm my breathing. The floor numbers pass by and I can't keep my eyes from wandering to where you are leaning against the opposite wall.

As I look, your eyes meet mine and very slowly that tongue of your flicks across your lips and lingers as you raise your eyebrows. I can't breath, the lift seems suddenly very cramped. I drag my gaze away and I hear a low chuckle.

The man standing between us looks at you as if you've gone mad and it's my turn to try not to laugh. The lift stops and after throwing you another look, the man exits, leaving us alone.

As the doors close my hearts starts to pound, I'm sure you must be able to hear it because there's that look again. I wish you would stop doing that with your tongue! It makes my mind race a million miles an hour as I imagine its soft wet touch on my skin. I turn away, feeling my cheeks burn at the thought. I hear you move behind me as I take a long, deep breath, trying to calm ny body. A seemingly impossible task, and just knowing that you are close has brought every nerve alive.

The lift suddenly jolts to a halt and the lights go out for a second. All I hear is your voice, 'FUCK!' you can't hide the fear and it pulls at my heart. The light flickers and then returns, but the lift remains stationary. You look sheepishly at me from under lowered lashes.

"Sorry about that." You apologise and I try to reassure you with a smile.

I clear my throat, which has suddenly gone dry at the momentary look of vulnerability that crosses your face.

"I'm sure it's fine. We'll be moving soon."

You smile, leaning back against the wall. I blush again as your gaze slowly travels from the floor, lingering momentarily as my breathing increases, to finally meet my eyes.

"Going to a party?" you tilt your head towards the bottle of wine in my hand. I bite back the sarcastic comment of 'No I dress like this everyday!' and just nod, unable to break eye contact.

The lift judders, seeming o drop a few inches and then stopping again. This time the look of panic stay's with you. I realize this must be a nightmare come true for you and I want to help. Taking a deep brath I step towards you and lean forward and kiss you. A slow, but sensuous kiss that must have take you by surprise. You pull back and I look up startles.

What am I doing! I touch my lips with my fingers and start to back away. That cheeky grin of yours creeps back onto your face as you slowly start to follow me. My back hits the corner wall and I have no place left to go, you are only inches away from me. The heated smell of your after-shave, making my head spin. You lean forwards and in that husky voice say, '' You don't dress like that and not expect a man to react!''

This time I know I'm holding my breath as your eyes lock with mine and your fingertips start to slowly travel down my bare arms and back up again, sending a million little messages out through my body. Placing your hands either side of me, your lips gently touch mine. Feather light touches and then there's that tongue, slowly licking along my top lip. I moan, I can't stop myself, as molten fire surges through my veins. The slight movement of my lips is all you need to slip the tongue, that I have spent so many night dreaming of, between them and you expertly start to explore.

My free hand seems to take on a mind of it's own, smoothing up over the tight black T-shirt, you have on under you long black coat and around your neck. My fingers start to play with the short hair there and you make a noise, deep in your throat and then lean closer. I can feel the soft black leather of your trousers through the splits in my costume, your cold steel belt touching my bar stomach, making my muscles contract, the gasp it causes gives you better access and the kiss becomes deeper. My tongue now starts it own quest and I can't believe how good you taste. Your hands have now left the wall and are again on my skin, running in small circles they slowly travel down my arms, causing a shiver to run through my body. Then they have moves, now stroking across the soft skin of my stomach. My legs feel like they are going to give way and I try to bring my other arem up round your neck, but the bottle gets in the way. You break the kiss, after a gentle tap on the head from the bottle, pulling back in surprise. It's my turn for that sheepish look, but you just smile and remove the bottle from my hand, bending to place it on the floor next to us.

Looking up at me with a mischievous glint in your eye, you start to place little kisses where your hands have just caresses. My head drops back ans another moan escapes my lips, I never want this feeling to end. With your hands resting gently on my hips, your thumbs rubbing little circles on bare skin, you trail little kisses upwards. Across my ribs, between my full breast and then up my exposed throat. You stop to nibble on the sensitive skin, where the neck and shoulder join and I can't help but dig my fingers into the soft fabric of your coat. Somewhere in my mind it registers that I want, no need to touch your skin and as you contine to kiss up my neck, I run my hands under your coat and push it back off your shoulders. you must realize what I'm trying to do and I can't believe the look in your eyes as you step back and shrug the coat off and let drop to the floor. It's my turn to just stare, as the T-shirt clings to your slender frame perfectly. I can't help it, my gaze travels down and I grin. I knew I liked you in those trousers for a reason.

Following my eyes to where they are transfixed on bulging, black leather, you laugh. Startled, I look up and meet deep blue, passion filled eyes. I blush again realising I've been caught staring. I can't drag my gaze away as you take my hand placing over the soft leather. I watch as something crosses your eyes at my touch and you let out a small growl.

"Now, Genie, with a bottle, do I get my three wishes?"

This time I know my heart stops as you raise an eyebrow and very slowly lick your lips. I can't answer, the power of speech is beyond me now and again I just nod. Smiling you pull me into your arms, I can't believe that I haven't even moved my hand and it's still trapped between us. My head is spinning, the kiss is so powerful, yet gentle, demanding, yet passionate. My hand involuntarily closes around the leather bound bulge beneath it and the sound you emit this time is almost primal.

I giggle as I suddenly find myself pinned back agains the wall. "Right, wish one," your husky tone sends shivers down my spine. I feel lonely as you then pull back and stand there, youe arems held out wide.

"I feel overdressed here, but I need a hand."

The glint in your eye is unmistakable and trying to steady my breathing I step forward and start to pull at the Gucci belt, that earlier had been pressed against my skin. That done I look up and I can't help but smile as you intently watch me lower the zip, and slip my hands inside the soft leather. I gasp as my hands touch bare skin immediately asn you chuckle at my reaction. Where I expected to find you CK underware, I am met by warm and ready flesh. I can't keep my eyes from dropping down, this time it is my turn to lick my lips as I take in the sight before me. I didn't realize that I'd stopped until you make me jump, simply stating, "Your not done yet!"

I look back up and this time I see not only the passion in your eyes, but the merriment. I continue your wish, until you stand there before me naked and proud. All fear of being trapped, or even being caught, has been replaced by the need growing between us. With the air almost sparking, I lift my hand and gently run it across the light hairs on your chest. On it's travels downward, my fingers accidentally brushes across your nipple and watch as you physically jolt at the sensation it creates.

"Wish two, this hand continues it's journey."

You push slightly, leaving me in no doubt as to what you want me to do. I swallow the lump that is stopping my breathing, how can I resist the look in your eyes. I move my hand again, teasingly slowly though, and I notice your sigh of impatience, as you lift your eyebrow.

I try to smile sweetly, "You didn't say you were in a hurry."

Your growl reminds me of an impatient puppy. I have to give in, my own need to touch your very most intimate place taking over my need to play. We both moan as my hand closes around your hot flesh. Running my thumb over the moist tip. I relish the involuntary movement as your hips thrust forward into my grasp. Eyes now locked I slowly begin to move my hand. Lightly at first, smoothing up and down you long length, teasing you. I hear your breathing increasing and then I again find myself pinned against the wall. Your mouth claims mine as I continue to move. Your hands are back on my bare skin, working their way upwards first to cup knead my breast, brushing you thumbs across my nipples, causing me to gasp and then suddenly downward, grabbing my hand, stopping me.

"Not yet." You mumble against my lips and you slowly remove my hand. Your lips are now working their way down my neck and then nibbling their way back up to my eat. Ther's that tongue again, nimbly flicking and licking around the lobe and then allowing cool air to caress where you've licked. It's my turn to moan, god I want you now, like I've never wanted anything in my life.

"Please." I hear myself beg, as blood rushes through my veins.

"What?" It's such a low whisper, it's almost only a breath against my neck. I'm not sure what to say, all coherent thoughts have left me with just a burning need. My silence must have confused you, and I open my heavy eyes to see you looking at me questioningly. Your eyes twinkle and that tongue again lick across where only moments ago mine were. I'm so engrossed watching it's path, I don't notice where your hands is now heading.

Then ther it is, caressing the soft skin on the inside of my thigh, through the slit in the bottom half of my costume. I actually feel myself dip slightly, trying to meet your hand in the one place I need to feel you.

"Patience, patience." You whisper and I can't help but glare at you. I have no patience left, just burning need to feel you.

Smiling you slide you fingers under the edge of my panties and between how waiting flesh. Now I have no control, my body pushes further into your touch.

"Randy..." It's a long drawn out moan and I see the look of satisfaction of hearing it, cross your face. And then your hand is gone and I almost cry out. I watch as you step back, lick along you fingers and smile.

Then you, bend grabbing your coat, you fashion a pillow for me with one hand as the other reaches out to pull my towards your crouching figure. Your fingers make swift work of the fastening on my trousers and they fall to the floor. Then hooking either side of my panties you lower them for me to step out of. There is no mistaking what's on your mind as I sit next to you on the floor, and you slowly push me back onto your coat, while you shuffle backwards.

Time has now lost all meaning and I'm not sure if we have been in here five minutes or five hours, all that exists is you and me. I try and suppress a giggle as you start to kiss across my stomach, your tongue occassionally drawing lazy circles, as you travel ever lower. Then you're there, using that tongue to do the one thing I have dreamt of so many times. My hips rise of their own will to meet you probing, as you nip, suck and tease me, before finally pushing between the soft folds of flesh.

"Agggggggghhhhhhhhhhh," The sound escapes my lips before I can silence it and my hands rach for your soft short hair, trying to ensure that you have no plans of moving. It's not long before I feel waves of sensations, building in every part of my body and by the fact that you are now moving faster, pushing deeper and almost trying to suck the very essence of me out, you know I am close. And then there it is, that cliff and then that wonderful feelong of flying. This time there is no stopping mt cries, oblivious to the fact that I could be heard.

"RANNNDDYY!"

I don't even have time to collect my thought before you are kissing and caressing you way back up my body, stopping only to nibble on my snesitive nipples though the fabric of my top. Then I can taste myself as you kiss me, deep, slow and meaningful. My body reacts, I can't help myself as I try to pull you as close as possible.

"Open your eyes, genie."

Am I imaginging you said that. I meet your gaze and know I wasn't, as I watch a whole new picture appear as you slowly push yourself deep into me. This time the moan is in unision, as the feeling of oneness takes us over. Then slowly you pull back, your eyes never leaving mine, telling me so much without words. I can't believe I'm holding my breath again as you stop moving, almost leaving me, but not quite. Then with a fluid movement that is like poetry, your back, filling me, stretching me, making me call your name.

My eyes don't leave yours as you repeat the motion over and over, building something between us that will have to come crashing down soon, I know. My hands are roaming your back, down to your buttocks. Smoothing and kneading the soft skin there, urging you onwards. My hips are now moving on their own, matching your rhythm stroke for stroke. I can see in your eyes, so close, so very close, I know as I'm right there with you. One final movement, the meeting of everything we are and I feel you fill me. I can take no more, my own orgasm erupts and I grip onto you, holding you, milking you.

Slowing the workd around us comes back into focus as we both try to fill our lungs with oxygen. You life your head from my neck, where you're laid, not moving and grin. I want to say something,but still can't think properly with your naked body so close. I open my mouth, but you cover my lips with yours.

"Shhh." You whisper between feather like pecks.

Our eyes just lock for a few moments before the spell is broken.

There is a noise from outside. "Randy, mate! You ok in there? We'll have you out in a second." We both recognise the voice and then laugh at the double meaning of what he's just said.

"I'm fine mate, couldn't be better." You should back as you slowly get to your feet and offer me your hand. I can't help but giggle as I find myself pulled tight against your chest as you kiss me for the last time.

By the time the doors open some moments later, we both are dressed and looking like nothing had happened. I notice Cody just grin at you, as you leave the left, thanking the engineer, who just watches in amazement. I realize something and reach out and catch your arm.

"You still have one wish left! What kind of genie would I be to deny you that."

My whole body tingles as you look from Cody to me and then smile.

"My last wish. Ahh yes. That we don't have to go to this party and can go back to our room and continue some more of my 'Phobia Therapy'."

Cody just rolls his eyes. "You two." He exclaims. "I suppose I'm off on my own then." And we both can't help but laugh as he swirls the cape on his Batman outfit and heads across reception.

I loook back at the lift and then at you.

"Lift or stairs?" I enquire mischievously, and you reward me with a gentle slap.

"Stairs I think, I don't think the left can take another journey like that." And I shiver again as you wrap your arm around my waist and guide me towards the stairs and our room. I can't help thinking that was one of the best idea's our friends had, t hel you and your lift phobia and of course the best 50 pounds spent on paying the engineer!


End file.
